Forever Young
by Bird of Fire
Summary: Hikari and Takeru are going away to college in America together. They decided to visit YamaTai the day before they leave to spend some time. Yama and Tai reflect on the past. ONE-SHOT


***DISCLAIMER***  I don't own digimon, this is a work of fiction using the characters for non-profit purposes.  I also don't own the song "Forever Young".  Rod Stewart gets that credit!  ^_^

Konnichiwa everyone!  ^_^  Ok, here's the story, I'm stuck half-way through "Sweet Dreams".  MAJOR writer's block getting to me.  So I went out with a few friends to the mall and on the way home today one of them, Cheryl (who's also my beta), stuck in her Greatest hits CD.  Most of the songs were from singers back in the day.  So as we're driving back to Dave's house (other friend) the song "Forever Young" by Rod Stewart comes on.  I've heard this song maybe once or twice in the past so I listened closer to the words and it hit me.  I immediately thought about sibling bonds.  And so this little fic was conceived.  ^_^

I felt I needed to get it out and it came fairly quickly, so enjoy while I mull over what to do about Sweet Dreams.

**Rating:**  G  Hints at Taito and some Takari.  Mainly about a bond between brother/sister and brother/brother.  (Get your head out of the gutter you hentais, when I say bond I mean nothing sexual in it.)  It's very touching, hope you like it!  ^_^

The scene switches are marked by "***".

_italics_ are thought, **bold** is lyrics, and "_Italics between quotation marks_" are lines that were said in the past.  One of them remembering a past conversation.

Oh and I think I may have gotten the ages wrong.  It refers from time to time back to the first season (when really it's after the second season, but they aren't adults yet) and I think Hikari and Takeru were 8 at that time.  But I'm not sure.  If I'm wrong can someone tell me so I can make the proper corrections?  Thanks muchly!

**Forever Young**

**by:  Bird of Fire**

"Time goes by so quickly now doesn't it Yama?  Almost makes you wish we were still in the Digital World.  At least there we'd have more time."  Taichi sat on the couch bed in their living room reflecting back on the day.  He and Yamato had turned it out since their siblings were spending the night with them one last time before leaving the next morning.  Said siblings had already retreated upstairs, being exhausted from the day spent with their older siblings.  

Tai couldn't believe it.  Already Hikari was going to college, and away from home.  Away from Japan even.  This would be the last time for months that he'd see her again, until they visited on the holidays anyway.  Tai sighed.  _She's grown so fast, it's hard to realize she's not a little girl anymore.  _He felt the ache in his stomach grow a little with this realization.

"I know Tai, it's unbelievable really.  Our siblings are grown now, they have their own lives to start.  It's hard, I keep thinking back when we first went to the digital world.  TK was so young, so dependent...we've come a long way since then."  Yama said, carrying a bundle of sheets for them to use on the pull-out couch bed.  Tai turned to him, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"You've read my mind Yamato, you have to stop doing that."  Yama shook his head smiling, then sat down next to Tai.

"No mind reading involved Tai, I've been thinking the same thing for weeks now.  Sometimes I wish we were all kids again, ya know?  That TK still needed me.  But I'm happy for him, he has a life to plan."  The two of them sat on the bed, silent and just reminiscing about the past.  Both sad that their young siblings would be leaving tomorrow but happy for them too.  Tai sighed quietly.

"I do know one thing, Kari will always be young to me.  I still feel like I have to protect her, I am her big brother after all."  Tai smiled and looked to Yama, who smiled also.

"Yeah, I know what you mean.  Let's go check on them, see if they found everything alright."

"Good idea."

                                                                         **********

***cue start up music***

Tai headed off towards the room he and Yamato shared where Kari was staying for the night.  Trying not to disturb her just in case, he knocked softly.  When there was no answer, he turned the knob and silently peeked in and chuckled softly.

Hikari had already fallen asleep, too exhausted by the days trips and visits.  He stepped in, turning off the forgotten overhead light and shutting the door behind him.  The moon cast a gentle glow from the window onto his sister's sleeping form.  Tai tiptoed over to the bed and sat quietly at the edge next to his sister, watching her silently, a soft smile playing on his lips.

**May the good lord be with you down every road you roam.  
And may sunshine and happiness surround you when you're far from home.**

_She looks so young when she's asleep.  It's so easy to forget that she's already leaving for college in America with TK._  Tai felt small tears of happiness form in his eyes as he thought about his sister, the Keeper of Light, the Eighth Child, leaving to start a new life already.

                                                                                ***

Yamato smirked as he stood in the doorway of their guest room looking at the bearer of Hope that was his brother.  TK was sprawled on top of the bed, fully clothed, limbs stretched all across the bed and snoring quietly.  _I didn't think we exhausted you _that _much TK..._ he thought, walking over to the sleeping form on the bed.  _Then again, you have a long trip ahead of you, you need the sleep._  Yamato picked up the blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it up carefully over his little brother, tucking him in like he used to sometimes when he'd sleep over his mother's house.  He then pulled a chair over to the bed and sat, just watching his brother sleep.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow, you have your whole future ahead of you.  Hard to believe little brother."  He whispered, very quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping boy.

**And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true.  
And do unto others as you'd have done to you.**

"A whole new adventure, hope I taught you well.  Just stay true to your heart, I know you're ready."

                                                                                *******

**Be courageous and be brave...**

"I know you're ready, Kari."  Tai whispered quietly.  "You're strong, you've been through so much, you're more than ready."  He looked down at his sister.  Kari was breathing quietly, deeply, her lips turning up slowly living a dream that only she could see.

**And in my heart you'll always stay... **

**Forever young (Forever young)  **

Tai reached down and gently brushed away a few strands of reddish-brown hair that had fallen on her face while she slept.  In his mind, he saw himself doing the same thing to a much younger Kari.  Sitting there with his sister on the bottom bunk of their beds in their old room so many years ago.  Kari smiling up at him with that innocent smile of hers, cute freckles dashed on her nose...

**Forever young (Forever young)**

"_You'll always be my big brother...right Oniichan?  No matter what?_"  He heard a quiet voice, only one that could belong to a bright-eyed six-year-old girl, asking him the question...long ago.

"_No matter what, Kari._"  He heard a younger version of himself tell her in his mind.

"No matter what."  Tai repeated quietly, smiling at the memory.

                                                                                ***

Yamato thought about the past.  TK was always the hopeful one, he fit his crest perfectly.  He had no doubts that TK would go far if he set his mind to it once and for all.

**May good fortune be with you, may your guiding light be strong.**

"Time to follow your hopes, you've been waiting for this to happen all your life.  And you have a great girl with you every step of the way."  Yamato stood up a kneeled by the side of the bed, gently smoothing the back the young boy's blonde head as he slept.  Features so much like his own, two different personalities all together.  But he knew his little brother well.  He had survived a divorce, living between two families, trips in the digital world and all the threats of evil the digiworld had offered both when he was just a kid and when he was barely a teenager.  And yet he was still full of hope, adventure, dreams, wishes...  

"His light _is_ strong, Kari can only help make it glow brighter."

                                                                                ***

As Tai remembered the past, he noticed Hikari shift a little and whisper Takeru's name when he continued to play with his sister's hair.  This made Tai smile brighter.

**Build a stairway to heaven with a prince or a vagabond.**

_She really does love him._  He thought and chuckled, "Boy TK you better take care of my sister in America or you will have _me_ to deal with.  And you know as well as I do that that is one hell of a threat."

He knew he didn't need to tell TK this though.  He and Yamato both saw it from the beginning.  Even when they were very young they could see something happening between their siblings, that they were close (or as close as eight year-olds can be anyway).  As they grew older there was this bond between them.  Steadily growing before becoming unbreakable.  Even with Daisuke clamoring for Hikari's attention, as he was, he still couldn't get close enough.  Tai was glad actually, he trusted Yamato's little brother.  _He's so much like his older brother how can I not?  He'll treat her like a princess._

                                                                                ***

**And may you never love in vain...**

_You'll be good for him Kari._  Yamato sighed, thinking about his brother's happiness.  They had been dating for two years now and TK had confided in him a few days ago what he always suspected.  After they left and settled into college life, TK was going to propose to Hikari finally.  _My god, my little brother is going to college _and_ getting married._  Realization hit Yamato fully right at that exact moment as happy tears formed in his eyes.

"My little brother really is growing up."

**But in my heart you will remain... **

**Forever young (Forever young)**

Just then, he heard a soft sigh come from the sleeping form and looked over to Takeru who had turned over in his sleep now facing Yamato.  Clutched in his arms while he slept was the white Gilligan-like hat that he always wore when awake.  Yama couldn't help but laugh a bit at this.  _I gave him that..._

**Forever young (Forever young)**

He began seeing in his mind's eye the little blonde boy on Christmas day ripping his presents to shreds under the tree, stopping for a moment when he came to Yamato's carefully wrapped gift.  He looked quizzically at Yamato only for a second before carefully unwrapping the box.__

**  
Forever young**

"_Oh 'Mato, It's pwetty!_" He imagined TK exclaim in the voice only an eight-year-old could pull off as he pulled out the big white floppy hat.

"_Glad you like it TK, it's a little big for you now but you may grow into it later._"  He heard himself say in his younger more aloof voice that he had back then, smiling now.

**Forever young**

"_I don't care 'Mato, I love it forever and ever.  Thank you Oniichan!_"  He heard the younger version of his brother exclaim happily as he looked at the older version.  Still sleeping on the bed, clutching the same white hat the same way he did long ago.

"You're welcome little TK."  He whispered softly, aloud.

                                                                                ***

**And when you finally fly away I'll be hoping that I served you well.**

Tai sighed and looked at his sister's delicate face, "Whether TK will treat you right isn't the question.  I just hope I was a good role model for you.  I know you looked up to me."  He chuckled softly a bit.  "Who am I kidding?  You were always the level headed one of the two of us.  My influence or not!  I'm just glad to have been there for you through the years so far.  And you better believe Kari that I'll _always_ be there for you.  Whether you need me or not..."

                                                                                ***

**For all the wisdom of a lifetime, no one can ever tell.**

Yamato looked seriously at his brother's closed eyes.  "I hope you know that I'll always be there for you TK whether you need me or not.  Just because you're grown doesn't mean there aren't lessons that I still have to teach.  I have plenty to show you..."

                                                                                ***

**But whatever road you choose...**

Tai then leaned over, brushed a few more strands of Kari's hair away from her delicate forehead, and gave her a kiss, full of brotherly love, on her forehead...something he hadn't done since they were little.  _I'm going to miss you Hikari..._

**I'm right behind you win or lose.**

Simultaneously, in the next room, Yamato also decided to do something he hadn't done in a while.  He leaned down and gave TK a tight hug, full of warmth.  _I'll miss you Takeru._  He got up, ruffled TK's hair lightly, and walked towards the door...

                                                                                ***

**Forever young (Forever young)**

Kari opened her eyes then and smiled up at her brother.  Reaching up, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, feeling Tai return the hug just as tightly.

"You'll always be my big brother right Oniichan?  No matter what?"  Kari whispered into his ear, remembering her words exactly from an ancient question.

Tai's eyes glazed at the reminder, noting that he was thinking of the exact moment a few minutes earlier.  His voicing cracking a little and a smile on his lips, he whispered, "No matter what Kari."

  
**Forever young (Forever young)**

Finally, Tai pulled out of the hug and looked down at Kari.  She smiled up at him again, eyes half lidded from sleep, still drowsy, and said, "I love you big brother."

"I love you too little sister.  And no matter how old you get or where you go, you'll always be my little sister.  Forever."  With one last quick hug, Tai stood and walked towards the door.  He shut it quietly behind him so Hikari could get back to sleep and then headed back for the living room.

                                                                                ***

**Forever young**

As Yamato reached the guest room door, he heard a rustling behind him as well as a light yawn.  Turning, he saw Takeru sitting up in bed, clutching his white hat even tighter than before.  Yamato suppressed laughter.

"I see you still have that hat TK.  I would have thought you'd give it away by now."

**Forever young**

TK looked at his brother mischievously, the effect not holding under the sleepy gaze.  "No way 'Mato.  I love it forever and ever.  Thank you Oniichan..."  He whispered, remembering when he first received the special gift from his brother and using the same almost babyish words.  He could never part with it.

Tears threatening to fill his eyes, Yamato whispered to him, "You're welcome little TK.  Now get some sleep, you two have to leave early for your flight."

**For, forever young...**

TK yawned widely, reminding Yamato of the little boy he once was, his hair slightly ruffled.  He then laid back in bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, smiling lovingly.  "I love you Oniichan, and I'll miss you..." he trailed, rapidly falling back to sleep.

"I love you too little brother."  Yamato told him as he shut the door behind him.  A lone tear fell down his cheek.  _No matter how old you get, you'll always be my little brother._  He smiled as he made his way downstairs.

**Forever young!**

***cue end music***

                                                                         **********

Tai looked up from the couch bed and saw Yamato making his way down the steps, a smile on his lips.  He sighed as he climbed into bed next to Tai.

"They're not little anymore Taichi.  That's for sure."  He whispered, looking at Tai in what little light the moon cast through the window.

"No, they aren't."  Tai yawned and laid down, sleep coming quickly.  "But I'm sure of one thing though, they're our siblings and no matter what they think, we'll always be there for them.  Whether it be for encouragement or revenge."  He laughed as he stared to drift off.

"You got that right.  Just because they'll be in America for four years doesn't mean we can't pull the old family pranks on them when they visit.  And being the elders we'll _always_ have that advantage over them."  Yamato yawned snuggling close to Tai's back, his eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Something to look forward to, ne Yama?"  Tai's voice barely registered in Yamato's mind.

"Definitely.  Good night Tai-chan..."  He trailed, sleep overtaking him quickly.  Barely hearing the murmured sleepy remark from his Koi.

"Good night Yama-chan."

                                                                                ***

                                                                         ~Owari~

^_^  Awwwwwww!  So much brother/sister and brother/brother cuteness!  I was teary writing it in some parts.  I always thought that all of them had a nice bond together, but I never knew how I wanted to portray it in a fanfic.  When I heard the song it all just clicked!  I just hope I got the feeling across in my writing.  It's not exactly how I mapped it out but it'll do nonetheless.

Well how did you guys like it?  Reviews greatly appreciated!  Please let me know if I did anything wrong and go ahead and flame if it was crappy.  I don't mind.  Like I said, I deserve a good kick in the bum when I write something crappy.  Otherwise, if you liked it, let me know what parts you liked best!  Which parts were better than others, which parts were kind of weak, how this one compares to my first fic "Numb", etc.  All appreciated!  I don't mind.  ^_^

I'll try to dig myself out of the tar pit that is my writer's block and finish Sweet Dreams.  I'm half done so I might just post that half and make it a two chapter thing.  What do you think?

Lots of love,

BOF


End file.
